One Bullet
by xana4
Summary: It all happens too fast and no one has time to react. Hetty hears a gun firing before she sees the bullet hitting one of her agents. Kensi/Deeks Romance - Team Friendship
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hetty stares at the screen, keeping a close eye on the four agents currently on the field.

For the first time in a very long while, they're all undercover at the same time, on the same place, and that's more than enough reason to leave everyone on the edge.

They're posing as a team of criminals and trying to make a deal with a very dangerous terrorist group.

They have backup but Hetty knows better than anyone that, sometimes, backup is too far away. One second is enough for everything to go downhill and not enough for the backup to arrive.

It all happens too fast and no one has time to react. Hetty hears a gun firing before she sees the bullet hitting one of her agents.

The team springs to action and, pretty soon, they have the terrorist group in handcuffs or bleeding on the floor.

But Hetty doesn't take her eyes off the fallen agent. She hears the remaining three agents yelling for an ambulance, watches as they try to stop the bleeding and as they do everything they can do to save said agent.

Hetty sees the ambulance arrive at the scene but doesn't breathe in relief yet. The big pool of blood on the floor is a clear indication that this is far from over.

That's too much blood…

**TBC…**

_Here's my new project! I told you I wouldn't be away for too long. So, who do you think that got shot?  
I'm actually really excited with this idea. Let's see if I can write it all down.  
I would love to know what you think about this very short Prologue. I will update as soon as I can.  
Love,  
Sarah_


	2. Chapter 1

**5 Hours Before**

_7.30 a.m.  
Sam's house_

Sam wakes up with the sound of his alarm clock. Sure, it's early and he could sleep for a few more minutes but he likes doing things with enough time to spare. So he gets out of bed as slowly as possible to avoid waking up his wife, Amber. She spends the day looking after the house and their two girls so it's more than fair that she tries to rest as much as possible.

He showers, shaves and prepares breakfast. When he's sure everything's ready, he walks back inside the bedroom and wakes up Amber. They need to get the girls ready for school. Lisa is 7 years old and Michelle is 9 so that can be a hard task, sometimes. It all comes down to their mood in the morning.

Amber wakes up the girls and leads them to the kitchen for breakfast. Lisa eats quietly, too sleepy to do anything else. Michelle, however, turns to her father with her big eyes shining brightly. "Daddy, I have a spelling competition this afternoon."

Sam nods with a smile. "Did you practice?"

Michelle seems almost offended with her father's question. "Of course I practiced. And I'm going to win. Are you coming to see me?"

There it was, the question they always did whenever there was a competition, a play or a dance recital. Sam sighs and looks towards his hopeful daughter. "Honey, I'm going to try. But you know I can't make any promises. Mommy is going to be there, though, and I'm going to be thinking about you even from afar. I promise you that much, sweetie."

Michelle's smile drops but she just nods, finishes her breakfast and goes to her bedroom to get ready for school. Lisa follows her and that leaves Sam lone with a very disappointed wife.

He takes a deep breath and helps her with the dishes. "What was I supposed to tell her, Amber?"

She shrugs but doesn't say a word, showing Sam how she's feeling without even talking. So he continues. "Amber, you know I have work and I'm not going to promise her I'm going to be there when we both know I might not be. I don't want to break any promises to our kids."

Amber finally turns to him and, after making sure the kids are not close enough to heart them, starts talking. "You were supposed to promise your daughter you would be cheering for her on the first row. You were supposed to, for once, be there for your daughter!"

Sam frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means! You're never there for the kids. All you do is work! Sometimes, I wonder if it wouldn't be best for them to be away from you. At least they wouldn't get their hopes that up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my daughter's ready for school. Have a nice day at work."

With that, she storms out of the kitchen and Sam knows they won't talk about that right now. That's why he grabs his things and leaves for work.

**AN: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews on the first chapter. The next one will be focused on Nell and Callen and the one after that is all about Kensi and Deeks. And, just for the record, there are a few people who guessed who got shot but it's too soon to tell you who that person is. First, you have to know what the characters were up to before that moment. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	3. Chapter 2

_7.30 a.m.  
Nell's house_

Nell wakes up with the sounds of her alarm clock and stops it. Then, she turns around to find an empty bed. It's not that she's not used to it, by now, but today it bothers her. Maybe it's because she kissed the man of her dreams yesterday, right before he left without as much as a word.

She gets up, gets ready for work, and leaves the house. If she's lucky with traffic, she might arrive in time to solve the mess in her head. And, much to her delight, she notices Callen's car is the only one in the parking lot. That means she can talk to him without Sam being a problem, or any of the other agents for the matter.

Acting quickly and on instinct, she finds him in the gym. He senses her there, she knows he does. But he doesn't stop his workout and keeps delivering punch after punch to the punching bag. After a few minutes, she gets enough of it and walks to his side.

Callen stops but keeps his eyes trained on the punching bag instead of on her. That's why she's the one who breaks the silence.

"We are going to talk about what happened yesterday."

Callen shakes his head. "I'm busy."

Nell sighs. "That wasn't a question and this conversation isn't optional. We're going to have to talk about it now. You're not busy. You're just avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you. Trust me, if I wanted to avoid you, all the computers in that room upstairs wouldn't help you find me."

She sits on a nearby bench and resists the urge to kiss him once again. Instead, she tries to reason with him. "If you're not avoiding me, then talk to me!"

Callen grabs a towel and starts cleaning his sweat-covered face. "I am talking to you. I just don't think there's anything to talk about."

Nell shakes her head, noticing that he's still not looking at her. "Yesterday, you kissed me."

Callen defends himself instantly. "You kissed me back, if I remember correctly."

Nell gets up, frustrated with the conversation, and stands in front of him. "That's not the point. We kissed and we have to talk about it!"

He plays defense, something he's so used to by now that he doesn't even notice when he does it. "Last night…we went out and we all had a few drinks."

She nods, knowing what he's saying is true. However, she can't help but ask. "Were you drunk?"

He shrugs and grabs his things, getting ready to walk out of the gym. "Is that important?"

Nell stands in front of him to keep him from leaving and he is finally forced to look at her. But she can't read him. She can never read him. "Of course it is. If your argument is the drinks we had, I need to know. Were you drunk last night, when you kissed me?"

Callen sighs and shakes his head, knowing she's not going to let him get through without talking. "No, I wasn't drunk last night."

She nods and keeps on pushing him, glad that he's finally talking and looking at her. "Then why did you kiss me?"

But he withdraws once again, frustrating her, "Nell, we're not going to talk about this."

That pisses her off and she reacts accordingly. "That's not your decision to make! We kissed and I have a say in this. We're going to talk about it!"

That's when he delivers the final blow. "Listen, we kissed but that's the end of it. Nell, I can never be with someone like you. Let it go!"

With that, he walks out of the gym, leaving Nell behind and ignoring the broken look on her face.

**Next chapter: Kensi and Deeks (yes, together) that morning…What do you think about it so far?  
Love,  
Sarah **


	4. Chapter 3

**5 Hours Before**

_7.30 a.m.  
Kensi's house_

Kensi wakes up with the sound of her alarm clock. She stops it as quickly as possible and opens her eyes. The sunlight is coming in through the open curtains of her bedroom, making her squint. She's still sleepy and starts thinking that going out with the team last night might have been a mistake.

And, as soon as she feels the warm body pressed against her back, she knows for sure that going out with the team last night was a mistake.

She gets up as fast as she can and covers herself with the nearest towel she can find. "I can't believe this!"

Deeks is awake now, squinting against the light and slightly annoyed. "Good morning to you too…"

Kensi throws a shirt his way and can't help the frustration in her voice. He doesn't get to be that calm while she's freaking out. "Deeks, we had sex last night!"

Deeks puts the shirt and his boxers on before getting up. Still, he looks to calm for her liking. "Listen, last time I checked, we were both adults. The sexual tension was starting to reach a dangerous level, anyway."

She starts pacing, too stressed out with this to do anything else. "No, you can't be that calm. We're partners. This qualifies as crossing the line. We shouldn't have done that."

Deeks sits on the bed and manages to grab her hand to make her stop the pacing. "Kensi, I like you. You know that. I know you know because you can read me like an open book. That means you know how I feel about you."

Despite her nerves, she offers him a very small smile and stands in front of him. "You said there was no thing."

He smiles at her and shakes his head. "Come on, we both know that's not true. Kensi, I want to be with you."

She pulls her hand away from his and takes two steps back before shaking her head and answering him, her voice small. "We can't."

Deeks gets up and stakes two steps forward, until he's standing right in front of her. "Yes, we can. The only thing holding us back is you."

Kensi seems offended with that and doesn't dare to move. He's too close and she's not entirely comfortable with her current state of undress. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He tries to reason with her, tries to explain her what he means. "Come on, Kensi. You know exactly what that means. It means I want to be with you but I can't do it because you won't let me in."

She shakes her head and gets away from him, putting some distance between them. "You need to get out."

That only serves to annoy Deeks who answers her with a certain amount of anger in his voice. He's never been one to respond well to her habit of avoiding things. "That's exactly my point. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you avoid it like the plague."

She shakes her head once again. "There's nothing to talk about. Last night was a mistake and it can't happen again."

Deeks tries to get closer to her but she keeps getting away, not allowing him to get close enough to make her regret her choice. "You know as well as I do that you don't mean that."

Kensi shrugs, acting as if she doesn't care. "Maybe you just don't know me that well."

Deeks knows this is a lost battle and that the best thing he can do is give her some space. But he's having a hard time walking away right now. "It seems like you're trying to convince yourself of that…"

She stubbornly shakes her head once again and avoid eye-contact with him. "Deeks, we're not going to talk about this."

Once again, he can't help the hint of anger in his voice when he answers her. "Fine, we'll handle this your way. But I want to be with you and, when you finally get over your fear and your issues, all you have to do is tell me. I'll wait just don't make me wait too long. We can have something wonderful as long as you trust me enough to let me in."

Kensi nods and keeps her eyes trained on the wall. "I'll see you at work."

Deeks nods. "I'll see you there, princess."

And with that, he walks out of the bedroom and out of the house, leaving a confused sad Kensi behind.

For some reason, he knows she will come around, eventually. He just needs to give her some space and help her trust him as much as he trusts her. She just needs to let him in.

That's all he wants to hear. He just wants to hear her say she will let him in. He can wait…

She's worth it.

**AN: Here's Kensi and Deeks chapter. Keep the amazing reviews coming, please. And I will reveal who got shot on the next chapter. Don't miss it.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	5. Chapter 4

**Now**

Time seems to freeze.

I hear the gun firing but I don't have enough time to react. I hear them screaming, see them looking at him with dread on their eyes.

But it's too late and we all know it.

I think I hear Hetty gasp in my ear but it could have easily been nothing but my imagination.

I know the bullet is coming towards me. Years of doing this have taught me a couple of things. One of those things is determinate the direction of a bullet.

And this one is sure as hell coming towards me. I can almost feel the pain just thinking about it.

I've been shot before. It's not a big secret. But every single time feels like the first one.

I don't know where it's going to hit me so I have no time to prepare. Hell, I wouldn't have time to prepare either way.

All I know is that the damn bullet is coming towards me, my co-workers (friends) all know that. I can tell by the looks on their faces during those milliseconds.

They say life flashes before your eyes. That doesn't happen this time. All I can think about is how much I regret what happened this morning.

Because that's the most honest truth. I regret what happened this morning and now, faced with the bullet coming towards me, I wish I could go back and do things differently.

It's too late, though. I feel the bullet come in contact with my stomach and the force throws me to the floor. I touch the place where the bullet hit and feel the blood on my numb fingertips.

I'm bleeding a lot and I don't have much time to waste. I try to keep pressure on the wound but I'm getting weaker by the second and there's nothing I can do about it.

This time, I know I hear Hetty telling me the ambulance is coming. I feel my friends gathering around me. I feel a hand taking over mine and pressuring my stomach.

I feel someone holding my head. I hear them talking to me, begging me to say something.

But I can't. I'm not strong enough to talk.

My eyes are closing and they see that. So they beg me to keep my eyes open, to react and to wait for the ambulance.

But I'm tired. I don't want to wait much longer.

I hear the ambulances coming but I'm not strong enough to wait. Everything starts to get blurry and, with my final bit of strength, I manage to say the one thing I have to say before I close my eyes.

"You're already in…"

And I know he knows what I mean when I feel his lips on my cheek. I never saw Deeks cry but I feel his tears on my cheek. Sam is keeping pressure on my stomach and Callen is holding my head on his lap.

And I want to fight. I want to fight to remain with them.

But, just as the ambulance arrives, I stop hearing. I stop feeling.

Everything stops.

**How many of you saw this coming? Be honest!  
I'm sorry it took me this long to update but I just started college and I'm still getting used to the schedules. That means all I want to do when I get home is sleep.  
Anyway, I will update as soon as I can and reviews are always a great motivation.  
Love,  
Sarah**


	6. Chapter 5

**5 Hours Later**

_5.30 p.m.  
Sam's house_

By the time he gets home, there's no one there. That's no unusual. It's Friday and the kids usually go to a friend's house to play on Friday afternoons. That's okay because he wants to talk to his wife and it's probably better if the kids aren't around to hear this specific conversation.

A few minutes later, Amber walks in and finds him sitting on the living room couch. She can't keep the surprise off her voice. "Sam…you're home early."

He nods but doesn't return her smile. "We need to talk."

Amber puts the bags down and sits on the couch across from him. "The girls went to some friend's house. They'll be home by dinner."

He offers her a small smile. "That's good. How was her spelling competition?"

Amber smiles proudly because of their daughter. "She did very good and finished in second place. Is that what you want to talk about?"

Sam turns serious once again and shakes his head. "No, that's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about what you said this morning."

Amber immediately shakes her head. "I wasn't thinking clearly, Sam…"

But he cuts her off. She needs to listen to what he has to say. He's not interested in an apology when he knows, better than anyone, that he doesn't deserve one. "No, I think you were. That's why I want to talk. I can't promise you I'm going to start working less and I can't promise you that I'm going to be present in every single thing from now on. But, if you really think the girls will be better off without me, I'm willing to give you that."

Amber seems confused now and frowns. "What do you mean?"

He sighs and looks his wife in the eye while he answers her question. "I had some time to think about this today and, if you agree, I'll move out. We can tell them that I'm going to work out of town and I'll come spend the weekends here with you guys."

Amber shakes her head and gets up, sitting next to him right after. "I don't want that, Sam. You're a great father and a great husband. I don't want you to leave."

There are tears running down her cheeks and he wipes them away, not wanting to see the woman he loves hurt. "This is not about what we want. If you think this will be what's best for our daughters, I'll do it without thinking twice. We need to do what's best for them. I don't want them to suffer because of me and because of what I do."

They don't know what he does. To his family, he's and FBI agent because that's the closest thing he can come to the truth. At least they know he's a federal agent.

Amber grabs his hand and holds it tight. "No, that's not going to happen. Sam, I was nervous this morning and ended up saying things I didn't mean to. Listen, we love you. Sometimes, you come home tired and worn out and you still manage to play with them for two hours or three before bed. That's being a good father. We want you here, honey!"

This time, he allows a single tear to run down his cheek too. "I love you three so much, Amber. I would do anything to make you happy."

She nods and sits on his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around him as if afraid to let him go. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. "I know, Sam. But that's the thing. You don't need to do anything else to makes up happy. We're already happy. And when they get home, I bet she's going to give you a big smile, sit one your lap and tell you all about the competition. Lisa will tell you all about her day and everything will be okay. Please, never suggest that again."

Sam kisses her and sighs when they pull back. "I had a very bad day."

There's not much he can tell her about it and Amber learned that a while ago. Still, she looks at him with a small comforting smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He pulls her even closer, trying to gain some much-needed comfort. "One of my co-workers was shot…it was scary."

She pulls his head to her chest and comforts him in the way only a mother can, making him feel like the luckiest man alive. "Well, everything's okay now. You're home and everything's okay. I'm here, honey."

In the end, she's his wife and there's nothing he wouldn't do for her. Just like he knows there's nothing she wouldn't do for him.

He's happy to have her to come home to. And he can't wait for dinner so he can spend some time with his two daughters.

**AN: I'm cleared to surf! I'm just warning you because that means I'm going to start surfing to make up for the lost time. That means I'm not sure of when I'll be able to update. Between college, friends, parties, boyfriend, family and surf, I don't have much free time on my hands. However, I will do my best to make sure you continue to receive your weekly updates.  
Love,  
Sarah**


	7. Chapter 6

_5.30 p.m.  
Nell's house_

She's not very surprised to hear the knock on her door after what happened today. She wasn't used to this kind of closeness when she first started working with this team but she already knows them well enough to know how they deal with things like what happened today.

They saw Kensi getting shot, a member of the team and one of their best friends. She would go as far as saying Callen sees Kensi like a little sister and she can't even begin to imagine what must have been like for him to see her like that, on the floor, covered in blood.

That's why she opens the door without being too shocked with his presence tonight.

Callen offers her a small smile. "Can I come in?"

She opens the door wider and lets him in, leading him to the living room. He's never been here before so she notices he's looking around. She sits on the couch and he sits across from her.

Nell tries to make small-talk, knowing this might get awkward. "How's Kensi?"

Callen smiles and nods. "She's going to be okay. Deeks is there with her."

Nell looks at him and blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind, not even thinking about them right now. "He loves her."

Callen lets out a laugh and she sees he's rather comfortable here. "Yeah, we know. She loves him too, though. They'll be okay."

She knows they can't delay the conversation much longer. "I'm guessing you didn't come here to talk about them…"

Callen's smile drops and he turns serious, not looking away from her. "No, I came here to talk about us. You were right, this morning. We need to talk about that kiss."

But she shakes her head, sure that she can't take to hear him say he can't be with her twice in one day. Once was quite enough.

Maybe she's not his type and that's something she'll have to learn how to deal with. "Actually, I changed my mind. I think you already said everything there was to say about us. I got it, loud and clear. There's nothing to talk about."

He shakes his head and tries to reason with her. "Nell, you don't understand. You can't understand and I want to explain it to you."

She doesn't want to hear what he has to say but, against her better judgment, she still asks. "What's there to explain?"

Callen scoots forward on the couch, trying to get even closer to her. "I kissed you yesterday because I like you, because I want to be with you. And I know you like me too because you are very transparent."

Despite his words, she frowns. "Am I that easy to read?"

She really thought she was better than that. "Are you kidding me? Everyone at work knows how you feel…"

She breathes deeply and nods, making a mental note to ask Kensi for help with that after her friend is out of the hospital. Perhaps she can teach her how to be less transparent. "I need to work on that, then."

Callen sighs and continues, trying to get his point across. "That's not the point. We're too different. We can't be together."

She finally understands what's going on with him and makes her decision. Nell gets up from the couch and sits next to him, grabbing his hands and holding them, making him look her in the eye while she talks. "Callen, I know you have issues but I like you just the way you are. And I'm not going to try to change you. I just want to give us a try."

His voice is small when he answers her but she can see something in his eyes. She can see hope there, hope that fuels her own. "I don't want to hurt you."

Nell finally allows herself to smile and grabs his face. "You'll hurt me much more if you walk away without even trying. That's all I'm asking, Callen. I just want you to give us a shot."

With that, she kisses him, her lips demanding and soft at the same time. And, when they finally pull back needing air, he smiles at her and pulls her closer. "I think I can do that."

And they both know he will try his hardest because this is worth fighting for.

**I'm sorry it took this long to update my stories but I started college this year and my doctor told me I could surf again two weeks ago. I've been busy with surf, parties, study and family. I'm sorry. But it's starting to get easier and I've learned how to work with only 5 hours of sleep. With that said, updates will become regular once again or so I hope.**

**Your reviews mean the world to me and, if you want to ask me something, I'll give my best to answer you.**

**Next chapter will feature Deeks and Kensi so stick around.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	8. Chapter 7

**19 Hours After**

_7.30 a.m.  
Hospital_

Kensi opens her eyes, slowly, and tries to adjust to the bright lights coming from the open window. For some reason, this doesn't seem much different from the day before. She's lying on a bed, she can feel Deeks' hand in hers and the sun is coming through the window.

But, after a few short seconds, the pain hits her and the events from the past hours come rushing back to her, making her realize she's in the hospital. When her eyes finally cooperate and she manages to focus on something, she finds those bright blue eyes she adores so much staring right at her.

Her throat feels a bit weird because she's been a long time without talking, but she manages to break the silence between them. "Am I dead?"

Deeks shakes his head with a small smile on his face and kisses her forehead. "No, you're not dead. You're in the hospital and you're going to be okay."

She attempts to give him a small smile too but the pain keeps cursing through her veins, starting in her stomach and going from there. "It hurts…"

He nods and sits on the chair next to the bed, not letting go of her hand. "I know it does but they're giving you some good drugs to help with that."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the pain slowly starts vanishing until she can finally say something other than a complaint. "You're here."

He frowns, not sure if she's high or if she is just surprised. Still, there's something he needs to know. "Do you remember what you told me right before you closed your eyes and scared the crap out of us?"

Part of him is pretty sure she's going to say she doesn't remember, even if she does. But Kensi manages to surprise him. She doesn't even try to lie to him. "I told you that you're already in, if I remember correctly."

He gets up to keep better eye-contact. "Did you mean that or as it one of those things you say when you think you're going to die?"

Kensi squeezes his hand and manages to smile, looking into his hopeful eyes. "Marty, I meant it. I should have told you this before. I trust you with everything, including my heart."

He smiles brightly and nods. "I know you do, princess. It's okay. I just needed to hear you say it."

She can't help but match his contagious large smile. "Is this the part where you say you'll never leave me?"

Deeks seems thoughtful for a moment but ends up shaking his head, the playful glint in his eyes betraying the seriousness in his face. "No, this is the part where I kiss you senseless, keeping in mind that we're in a hospital."

Kensi nods. "By all means, go ahead and do it. I won't tell anyone."

Without hesitating, Deeks leans down and kisses her for the first time, not even caring that they're in a hospital room. All that matters is that he's finally doing it. He's finally kissing her after spending days, weeks and months wanting to. And it's better than all his fantasies combined.

However, someone interrupts them. Callen enters the room and clears his throat loudly and they break apart. Sam is right behind him, smirking.

"Deeks, the girl is in the hospital! Show some respect!"

Sam nods and walks to Kensi's bed. "Yeah, at least wait until she's out of here…"

Callen walks to the other side of the bed and kisses her forehead. "How are you, Kenz?"

She smiles at him to assure him she's feeling better. Everyone knows how much Callen worries about his little sister. "It hurts but I'm okay. How is your thing with Nell?"

He frowns, though he shouldn't be very surprised. "How did you know about that?"

She shakes her head as if disappointed in him. "Please, give me some credit. You spent the morning avoiding looking at her and she spent the morning looking at you like as if you'd kicked her."

He smiles and nods. "We're good, don't worry."

Kensi turns serious once again and looks him in the eye. "If you ever do anything to hurt her, I'll personally cut your balls off and hand them to her in a tray."

He knows how serious she is about protecting Nell. The two girls developed a great friendship and Kensi sees Nell has the little sister she never had. "I know you will, Kensi, but I will try my best to be good with her."

Sam chooses that moment to remind Callen and Kensi that they're not alone in the room, jumping into the conversation but directing his words towards Deeks. "And you, keep in mind that we would do anything for Kensi. Do I need to say more, Deeks?"

Deeks turns serious too and nods. "I would do anything for her too, Sam. I'm not going to hurt her in any way, not if I can help it."

Kensi yawns then and they all look at her, worried. She smiles as her eyes start closing. "Guys, I really appreciate you coming over to visit me before work but I would like to rest if that's okay with you."

Callen kisses her cheek before starting to walk away. "We'll come by to visit you after work. Deeks, you have permission to stay with her during the day as long as you promise you will leave and get some sleep at night."

Deeks shakes his head, taking his place by her bed. "Thank you, Callen, but I don't want to leave her here alone."

Callen cuts him off. "I will stay with her. Now, I'll see you guys later today. Be good and keep in mind that you're in a hospital."

Sam throws one last comment before following his partner out of the door, with a smirk on his face. "Be good and keep your clothes on."

Deeks climbs on the bed next to her, as carefully as possible, and she snuggles closer to him. Soon, she's asleep and he's not far behind.

It's sad that it took one bullet to make her admit how much she trusts him and for them to get together but everything worked out great. Now, they know everything will be just fine.

After all, they have each other.

**The end**

**Thank you so much for all the support and reviews on this story.  
Even though I'm slightly busy right now, I have a new story ready to post and I hope to post it before the beginning of December.  
I would love to know what you feel about this chapter and the whole story.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


End file.
